1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held reusable multi-compartmental mixing and dispensing container that permits a user to customize a mixture of fluids to be dispensed.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and medicine have added to our knowledge base, our understanding of the human body and effects of various environmental factors on it has advanced. We are adept at manufacturing and using various substances to enhance our appearance, protect us from the environment, improve our health, for example. The market is flooded with cosmetics and pharmaceutics.
Currently most of these compounds come premixed, or, at most, in containers that allow one time mixing and dispensing in preset proportions. But, the human body and the environment are both dynamic. As a result, the cosmetic or pharmaceutical mixture being dispensed is rarely, if ever, specifically tailored to the individual and her environment.
For example, sunscreens are produced with a specific preset amount of UV protective factors (SPF), emollients, and fragrances. As a consumer uses the product, the contents of the sunscreen being dispensed cannot be adjusted to take into account the changes in her skin color, the time of day, the weather, her individual preferences, or even whether it is more convenient to use a spray or a cream. Similarly, hair dyes are provided in a limited number of colors. A user is left to figure out what shade would work best with her hair color and type. It is not possible to do a match with any degree of accuracy. The containers used are not amenable to midstream changes in the relative proportions of the ingredients. The containers are not capable of dispensing a test sample. Dispensing of medicinal creams and lotions also presents a problem. Although dermatologists, and other physicians who treat skin conditions, most commonly prescribe the use of steroids, anti-fungal agents, antibiotic creams and emollients, there are no containers available that allow a patient to mix the cream and lotion at will, and dispense the mixture as a unit.
As a result, a user does not experience the full benefits of a product simply because the mixture has not been tailored to meet their individual needs. They end up buying and using multiple products, which will be less effective. This has a negative impact on both the consumer and the environment. Plastic containers are a large contributor to landfill waste. Moreover, disposal of containers with product may be toxic.
With regard to medicinal applications there is a significant risk that patients who must juggle multiple medications or creams that neglect one or more of the necessary components of their treatment plan. About 50-75% of patients are noncompliant with regard to their prescriptions. Only 20% of diabetics adhere to their insulin administration regime faithfully. This is very expensive in terms of human health and the economy. In fact, it has been estimated that noncompliance with healthcare regimes “accounts for up to $100 billion in healthcare and productivity costs.
A dispensing and mixing container that takes into account the uniqueness of the each user, as well as the real-time environmental factors, providing personalized cosmetics, dermatologic creams, or administration of medications is needed. The current state of the art does not provide such a device.
With regard to dispensing containers, there are various types available:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,729 by Iggulden, Streck describes a bottle designed to dispense various mixtures of lotion and UV protective agents. The dispenser uses bores, does not have a self-retractable tip, is not powered by a pressurized gas canister, and does not give the user guidance as to the right amount of sunscreen agent or other compound that should be added. It cannot be personalized.
EP 1350739, US 2009/0152300, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,992, and WO 2002/022467 all describe containers that mix two fluids. In EP 1,350,739, separation is maintained by a breakable seal. In US 2009/015230, it is not. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,992, the inner pressurized container bursts causing mixing. In WO 2002/022467, the compounds remain separate until dispensed and are not mixed. In none of these examples, is the user able to select the proportions of the compounds that will form a part of a final mixture. Mixing is done on a one-time basis. The amounts dispensed are not user-determined by test amounts. These prior art examples do not allow the product to be personalized.
With regard to UV detection and measuring, various products have been devised.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,398 by Krause et al. describes UV Fastcheck strips. Test strips that use a photoactive chromogenic substance to detect sunburn-causing UV radiation. These test strips do not take into account a user's skin color, are for one-time use only, are not paired with a sunscreen mixer and dispenser, and do not allow the user to choose between spray or cream. Furthermore, exposure to light causes the UV Fastcheck strips to lose their function.
US 2008/0259315 by Mersch utilizes titanium dioxide and resazurin to create an irreversible change upon UV exposure. This will allow a user to determine when they have been exposed to excess UV radiation. It will not advise a user, in advance, about the sunscreen protection necessary. It will not tell a user whether a sunscreen is effective.
A UV Sun Strength Warning band operates via photochromic dyes. The band does not take a user's skin color into account.
Therefore, although there are various mixing bottles and test strips on the market, none of these products provide repeated consistent mixing and dispensing of varying proportions and amounts of the contained substances. None allow the substance to be altered by the user each time a mixture is dispensed, informed by measurements resulting from the use of test components that sense the environment and the user, and are fixed to the surface of the container.